


Colors of the Rainbow

by Ephermeralk



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Freckles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephermeralk/pseuds/Ephermeralk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's pretty sure that he can taste the color of the rainbow in Jensen's freckles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors of the Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: PWP. This ficlet is for my f-list who made me unable to do ANYTHING but think about the ~~actuality~~ possibility of freckles on Jensen. Everywhere.

The last few spurts of sunscreen spray into Jensen’s hand with a resounding squelch. Jensen doesn’t miss the euphemism contained in the tube of bright orange plastic.

“They really need to make larger containers of this stuff,” he mumbles as an errant drop runs its way off Jensen’s palm and lands on the tile floor before he can use it to coat his face.

He throws the bottle slightly harder than necessary into the recycling bin, where it joins the pile of neon containers underneath the sink. It’s the fifth bottle of sunscreen they’ve gone through in under a week. Jensen doesn’t need the universe sending him anymore not-so-subtle signs.

“Jared,” he yells from the lanai, “did you use my last bottle of SPF 50?” It’s a mostly rhetorical question laced with the tiniest bit of hope.

No answer.

“Typical,” Jensen says under his breath as he searches various cupboards, rooting through Jared’s emergency lubrication stashes, hoping to find an extra bottle. Sunscreen is important to his health, damnit, and he really doesn’t want to step out into the hot tropical sun without at least one thorough layer.

“Jaaaared,” he calls again, louder this time. Still nothing.

The clock on the wall informs Jensen that it’s close to ten in the morning. It means that Jared’s currently sunbathing next to their pool after his morning exercise routine. Jensen staunchly refuses waking up early to swim laps and run on the white sand beach with Jared as the sun rises. _It’s called vacation for a reason_ , he mumbles into Jared’s chest at the crack of dawn each day, before wiping the always-present drop of drool from the corner of his mouth, rolling over, and going back to sleep.

Jensen heads downstairs to find Jared laying in the sun, nothing on his body besides a pair of sunglasses covering his eyes and headphones tucked into Jared’s ears. There’s also a brightly colored drink complete with a piece of pineapple and miniature green umbrella sticking out the top, situated on the side table.

The white lounge chair that Jared’s occupying always seems to emphasize Jensen’s paleness, but against Jared’s tanned skin the stark color brings out radiant gold and bronze tones. Jensen knows for a fact that air brushed models don’t come close to looking as perfect as his sun-kissed boyfriend.

 

He had mentioned something along those lines to Jared, back when they had first bought the house. Jensen had ridden Jared on the flimsy pool-side chair, with all the enthusiasm and adrenalin of having just purchased a million dollar vacation home on Hawaii’s sought after Kohala Coast. With Jared’s dick softening in him, in a hazy, post coital glow, Jensen had whispered, _“You’re so beautiful, J. Gods, your skin’s fucking glowing gold right now”._

Jared had, of course, chosen that moment to extract himself from Jensen’s body—Jensen had protested until he turned around and watched the muscles in Jared’s ass move as he stood up—and yell loudly _“I am a golden god!”_ before jumping into their newly acquired pool. He had surfaced grinning, and then proceeded to shake the water from his skin and onto Jensen’s still lax body.

 

Jensen waves his hand in front of Jared. Nothing. He reaches down to pinch Jared’s nipple, and he’s less than an inch away, when Jared’s hand grabs onto his wrist, effectively halting his plan of action. Jared pulls his earphones out in one quick movement before pulling Jensen into his lap.

“Morning Sleeping Beauty. Looks like you’re having a rough start to your day, Jen. Need me to make you feel better?” he asks, as his hand sneaks onto Jensen’s bare inner thigh. It’s slightly less pale than usual, and sprinkled with freckles.

Jensen coughs and looks back up at Jared’s face with a disbelieving expression. “A princess joke? Are you kidding me? Sorry to break it to you, Jay, but you’re the one who’s drinking fuchsia-colored alcohol. You’re aware that the color of your drink would make _any_ four-year-old girl’s tea-party, right?”

“At least I’m getting my daily serving of fruit. Don’t see you putting mangoes and pineapple in your coffee.” Jared’s thumb is moving in ever widening circles up Jensen’s thigh, and Jensen’s well used dick gives a feeble twitch as it tries to harden. He slaps Jared’s hand. It stops moving, but doesn’t leave his leg.

“That would be disgusting. Anyways, that’s not why I came down here.”

Jared’s eyebrows rise up from above his sunglasses. “Oh? And what would that be, then?”

“Do we have any extra stashes of sunscreen lying around? The tube on the counter’s empty.”

“Nah, I think we used them all up. We can go a day without, though, hmm? Shouldn’t be too bad.”

Jensen glares. “For you, maybe. But you know that I burn like a lobster under this sun, Jay,” Jensen whines.

Jared noses into Jensen’s neck “Yeah, but after you peel, you get even more freckles.  
 _Everywhere_.” Jared runs a finger up Jensen’s penis for emphasis.

“I especially love that one,” he says, stopping to tap at a light brown freckle located right on bottom of Jensen’s slit.

Jensen blushes. During the winter months, the spots dotting his dick and upper thighs fade. He can protest staunchly, arguing “I’ve only got one, Jared, and I’m pretty sure based on color that it’s a mole.” His freckles become obvious under the Hawaiin sun, however, and he’s left with zero plausible deniability.

Jared continues to plays with the freckle at the top of his dick, rubbing his thumb back and forth, until Jensen’s hard, aching, and has forgotten all about the sunscreen debacle. Jared uses his other hand to move his sunglasses to the top of his head, pushing his hair back in the process so he can get a better look at Jensen’s dick, standing straight up, against his finger.

“You know what, Jensen?” Jared asks out of nowhere, “Your freckles are like the colors of the rainbow—they’re all slightly different shades.”

“They’re all shades of brown, Jared. And my freckles are _not_ like skittles.”

“Fine, they range from dark chocolate to a light caramel.”

Jensen huffs, not bothering to respond. The hand job’s a bit dry this morning, between the lack of sunscreen, and the fact that he came both last night and this morning. His dick seems to be hoarding his come for the finale, only letting out tiny bubbles of pre-come. Definitely not enough to ease the slide.

Jared must be a mind reader, because before Jensen can speak, Jared’s got them turned, and he’s settled himself between Jensen’s open legs. He doesn’t, however, swallow Jensen down.

“I think we should play count your freckles… what do you say, Jen?”

It’s not Jensen’s favorite game, but it’s going to land him Jared’s tongue on his dick, so he agrees easily. “Will you go to the store and pick me up some sunscreen, after you’re done?” he asks.

Jensen can’t help but smile as Jared’s dimples light up his face. “Yup,” Jared says, quickly, as though Jensen might decide to renege on his offer.

Jared lavishes attention using both his lips and tongue on each one of Jensen’s freckles. By the time he gets to fifteen, Jensen thinks he might spontaneously combust if he doesn’t get a little more constant stimulation. When Jared makes it all the way to the top of his cock, Jensen can’t even remember if he’s got 27 or 28 freckles in total. Either way, Jared pops the head of Jensen’s dick into his mouth, licking into his slit, and then Jensen’s done. Jared swallows his meager amount of come easily, and licks his lips afterwards.

He leans forward to kiss Jensen on the mouth. “Your freckles taste amazing.” he states.

“Whatever you say, Jay,” he responds, his eyes closed.

He feels Jared cup his balls, lightly enough to still be a pleasant sensation. “You know, I think you’re starting to get freckles here, too.”

Jensen looks down. Sure enough, there are makings of light brown spots, exactly where Jared’s pointing. “Great. I think they’re invading my skin,” he complains.

Jared shrugs “I love ‘em, babe,” he says before adding, “I’ll be back in a few--anything you want for dinner, while I’m out?” as he puts his sunglasses back on.

“Steak. And salad.”

“Deal,” Jared says as he walks towards the house to put on some clothing before heading out to the store.

Once he’s sure that Jared’s not coming back, Jensen reaches over and grabs the fruity-pink cocktail. If he plays with the umbrella too long, or finishes it a little too quickly, no one’s there to judge.

He feels a tingling sensation in his skin, as he remembers that he hasn’t, in fact put on sunscreen this morning, and if he doesn’t get inside soon, his dick is going to be red and sore, and it won’t be from overuse.

He steps into the cool house, enjoying the feeling of cool tile against his bare feet as he walks into the kitchen. Jensen notices that there’s a piece of paper with stick figure drawing on the counter. It’s got a box around the stick-person’s groin, with an arrow pointing to a larger rectangle, indicating a close up view. Jared’s drawn Jensen’s penis and balls, complete with a smattering of freckles. On the top, it says in big blocked letters, “I love ALL your freckles.” There’s a shaded in heart next to the drawing with cursive writing spelling out Jared underneath.

Jensen thinks, _What the hell, we don’t have kids,_ and tacks the drawing onto the refrigerator before raiding the kitchen in search of coffee.


End file.
